Fanboy
by Heavenazure
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou itu bosan karena kesehariannya monoton. Dan dia memutuskan menjadi fanboy untuk mengusir rasa bosannya itu. /MayuAka.


Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan Kapten basket SMA Rakuzan, Mantan Wakil Kapten juga Kapten basket SMP Teiko, dan Kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang umurnya sekarang menginjak 19 tahun. Sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas yang ada di Kyoto. Hidupnya sudah berbeda 180 derajat dari ketika Ia SMA.

Contohnya, sekarang ia tinggal bersama sang kekasihnya, Senpai tersayangnya ketika di Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sifat Raja Absolutnya tidak terlalu akut seperti dulu namun masih ada.

Dan yang paling berubah darinya Ia adalah seorang fanboy.

Ya, Fanboy. Seorang lelaki yang menyukai hal berbau idol. Kalian memang tidak salah baca.

Terlebih dia adalah Fanboy Boygrup Kpop yang membernya adalah pria semua.

Sungguh aneh bukan jika yang dulu dikenal Prince Charming dan King Absolute itu sekarang mempunyai hobi mengidolakan pria tampan yang tampil diatas panggung?

.

.

Fanboy

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kpop © Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri.

Story : Heavenazure

Main pairing : MayuAka ku tercinta.

Rate : T

Warning(!) : Semi-AU, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Fanboy! Akashi, Possessive! Mayuzumi, College Student! MayuAka, bahasa gak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, etc.

Dan untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Anggaplah anggota boygrup kpop dari manapun adalah karakter anime.

.

 **Tidak senang? Silahkan tekan tombol BACK karena cerita ini memang gaje kuadrat!1!1!**

.

.

Alasan Akashi menjadi fanboy seperti sekarang ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Malah alasannya jelas. Setelah ia memaksa tinggal seatap ketika ia masih kelas 3 SMA dulu dengan kekasihnya yang notabene-nya adalah senpai-nya ketika SMA dulu. Mayuzumi terima saja. Karena setidaknya Akashi bisa bermanfaat baginya.

Walaupun bagi Mayuzumi, Akashi sering menyebalkan karena sering mengaturnya seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi Mayuzumi juga berpikir lebih baik Akashi tinggal dengannya karena waktu itu Akashi masih kelas 3 SMA dan Mayuzumi takut ditikung karena ia tidak bisa mengawasi Akashi sebab ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Tapi sekarang Akashi sudah memasuki jenjang pendidikan yang sama dengannya yaitu Universitas. Juga Akashi satu kampus dengan Mayuzumi. Jadi Mayuzumi sudah tidak takut ditikung oleh siapa-siapa lagi karena jarak Akashi dengannya sudah dekat sekali.

Baik di apartemen milik Mayuzumi dan dikampus yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama pula. Tidak perlu takut ditikung.

Tapi 7 bulan yang lalu ketika Akashi masih 4 bulan dengannya dikampus yang sama itu. Mungkin Mayuzumi harus berpikir bahwa mungkin sudah ada penikung lain.

Itulah kenapa Akashi menjadi fanboy seperti sekarang. Dan saat ini juga Akashi dan Mayuzumi telah duduk dikasur yang sama, bersampingan seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa juga, Mayuzumi sedang membaca Light Novel sedangkan Akashi sedang bermain ponsel pintarnya sembari menggunakan Earphone di kedua telinganya.

Mayuzumi melirik Akashi dari ekor matanya. Akashi tengah sibuk menonton Video para pria yang Mayuzumi tak tahu jumlahnya berapa dan yang pasti banyak, memakai pakaian serba hitam dan menari-nari dengan kompak.

Parahnya lagi Ia melihat Akashi senyum kepada orang berambut coklat semi blonde yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang Mayuzumi tidak mengerti.

"Akashi." Tapi Akashi tak menghiraukannya dan masih terus melihat layar ponsel pintarnya.

Mayuzumi agak kesal sih. Jadi dia langsung menepuk beberapa kali pundak Akashi. Akashi menoleh kepada Mayuzumi dengan video yang masih bergerak.

"Ya. Ada apa Chihiro?" tanya Akashi.

"Sedang melihat apa kau?" kini Mayuzumi yang balik bertanya.

"Oh ini namanya NCT." Jawab Akashi.

"Apa itu NCT? Apa mereka sejenis makanan?" tanya Mayuzumi lagi dengan maksud menyindir Akashi.

"Tck. Tentu bukan. NCT itu berisi para pria tampan!" Mayuzumi dongkol. Ternyata Akashi sudah menyukai pria tampan selain dirinya.

"Kalo hanya tampan aku juga tampan."

"Tidak hanya tampan mereka juga berbakat." Tambah Akashi.

"Aku juga berbakat dalam basket. Kau pasti tahu itu."

"Juga mereka tidak membosankan." Akashi menambahkan lagi. Dan bagi Mayuzumi itu skakmat.

"Yasudah pacaran saja dengannya." Karena cemburu, Mayuzumi sontak mengatakan itu. Mata Akashi memicing. Masa Mayuzumi cemburu dengan hal seperti itu?

"Yaampun! Chihiro, aku hanya mengidolakan mereka. Tidak ingin pacaran dengan mereka, sungguh." Tapi Mayuzumi yang masih cemburu itu tak mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya itu dan melanjutkan membaca Light Novel-nya.

Karena perkataannya itu tak direspon oleh Mayuzumi. Akashi langsung memeluk Mayuzumi dari samping. "Sudahlah Chihiro jangan cemburu. Aku menyukai ini karena bosan kita menjalani hidup monoton. Kau juga sering sibuk dengan Light Novel-mu. Jadi aku melakukan hal ini untuk mengusir rasa bosanku. Jangan marah Ne, Chihiro-oppa." Jelas Akashi masih memeluk Mayuzumi.

"Oppa?" Mayuzumi bertanya kenapa tadi Akashi memanggilnya oppa dengan nada yang romantis.

"Di korea itu adalah Panggilan wanita kepada kekasihnya yang lebih tua darinya atau bisa disebut Onii-chan."

"Aku tidak tahu kau mulai mempelajari bahasa korea dan kau menganggap dirimu itu wanita. Aneh sekali. Dan sekarang apa?"

"Jadi kau ingin kupanggil Hyung? Dan Dari kita SMA Chihiro-oppa selalu membosankan makanya aku mulai jadi seperti ini semenjak 7 bulan yang lalu." Akashi tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan pelukannya kepada Mayuzumi.

"Jika kau menganggapku membosankan, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membosankan lagi, dan sekarang apa yang membuatmu tidak bosan lagi?"

"Aku ingin menonton konser Seventeen yang sebentar lagi diadakan di jepang. Kau juga harus ikut denganku karena aku ingin melihat Mingyu-oppa disana!" Untuk saat ini Mayuzumi merasa kesal karena telah bertanya seperti itu. dan juga panggilan Akashi kepada idolnya itu membuat Mayuzumi kesal juga.

"Iya. Nanti aku ikut." Karena ia tidak mau Akashi kena tikung sebab Mayuzumi juga berpikir jika dirinya tidak ikut Akashi juga akan tetap pergi menonton konser idolanya itu. Jadi opsi terakhir Mayuzumi hanya meng'iya'kan saja.

Mata Akashi berbinar-binar senang dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu. "Oke aku akan memesan tiket VVIP untukku dan Chihiro-oppa." Mayuzumi pasrah. Yang penting Akashi-nya senang.

.

Fin

.

Maafkeun ide aneh inih. Tiba-tiba ada diotak, gaje banget 'kan :') dan tadinya mau nulis sesuatu buat Event MayuAka kemaren-kemaren tapi idenya adanya pas sekarang. Dan aku gatau aku nulis apaan :') yang penting jadi :')

Untuk yang pengen Request seme x Akashi bisa memberi review dibawah atau PM akuu. Kalo ada ide aku langsung ketik kok. Tenang aja

Salam pecinta uke! Akashi


End file.
